Nobita Nobi
__TOC__ Nobita Nobi (born Aug 7, 2001) is the protagonist and other major character of the series, along with the titular character. , in its New Generation era]]. Profile He is a ten year-old boy who lives at Nerima in Tokyo, Japan with his mother and father and is an only child. Nobita unfortunately inherited his dad's poor academic ability and his mother's poor athletic ability (along with her bad eyesight). His only three talents are sleeping (he can achieve this after counting from 1 to 3) and excellent aim while shooting with a gun, skills that are almost completely useless in modern Japanese society and playing cats cradle which in modern society is considered to be outdated. He usually wears glasses (only taking them off when he goes to bed), a red or yellow polo shirt with a white collar and blue shorts. Nobita has many, many personal flaws which are present in both the anime and manga very frequently: he can be lazy, uncoordinated, dim-witted, unlucky, clumsy, cowardly and unathletic. Though despite these flaws, Nobita does have unique talents such as his unrivalled marksmanship and ability to weave intricate string figures. Nobita's clumsiness is also possibly inherited from his mum (Although she changed to a well-organized person, she was clumsy in her childhood) Nobita may also be frequently portrayed as being cowardly but in many of the feature-length films and stories, he has often risked his life to help save others or even entire civilizations. He also has a crush on friendly neighbourhood girl, Shizuka Minamoto. Story Role ), from left to right: Nobisuke Nobi, Nobita Nobi, Tamako Nobi, and Doraemon. The green thing covered by the TV is Ki-bō.]] Nobita Nobi first meets Doraemon after he gets travelled back in time and comes out through Nobita's desk drawer. At first, he's very confused and shocked, not even sure that he's still awake but then his great-great-grandson Sewashi, who also taken Doraemon into Nobita's present time himself, explains that Doraemon has come to his time because in the future Nobita grows up into a failed businessman and in turn leaves his descendants with endless financial problems and that with Doraemon's help, Nobita's circumstances will be changed for the better, leaving his descendants with a better future than they had already experienced. Nobita also experience a lot of adventure when Doraemon brings him and his friends to travel through time or finding out mysteries. Before and somewhat also while Doraemon was around, Nobita's typical day consisted of arriving late to class, scoring zeros on his exam, getting lectured by his teacher, being bullied by classmates Gian and Suneo, being chased by dogs and then getting yelled at by his mom for refusing to do his homework. Nobita will often ask Doraemon to help him with his test or help him get revenge with his friends, Gian and Suneo, which often gang up and bully him.Nobita also sometimes takes help for he's homework from a genius boy named Dekisooki Trivia Nobita makes a cameo appearance in 'Arakawa Under the Bridge''''s second episode where he is shown peeping at Shizuka taking a bath. This was the main character's visual of what women usually do when men see them take a bath. Behind the scenes In the 1979 anime, Nobita is voiced by Noriko Ohara. es:Nobita Nobi pt:Nobita Nobi ja:のび太 zh-tw:大雄 Category: Characters Category: Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Dorabase Characters